Waiting For Fate
by xMaryEllenx
Summary: -Set after where the anime left off- Kaname and Yuuki have started their new lives together, but obviously the past cannot be ignored. Sooner or later, they have to face destiny. KanameXYuuki
1. Once Upon A Pistol

**A/N : Hey! Okay, so this was a spur-of-the-moment piece of writing I started last night after finished the anime. This is based in the events after where the anime left off. This has no connection with the manga (as I haven't read it, I have only watched the anime).  
Anyway, hope you enjoy!  
Also, thanks to the awesome Tarrah for helping out with the idea ^.^**

**Pairing: Yuuki X Kaname**

**DISCLAIMER (as some people may not be aware -_-) I do NOT own Vampire Knight or the characters. I only own the writing.**

* * *

_"Kaname," _I muttered underneath my breath,_ "Where are you?"_

I paced up and down the long corridor of the mansion, staring at the many ornaments and pictures decorating the hall. My heart was beating quicker than usual, not out of excitement, but out of worry. I tensed my hands into tiny balls and released them repeatedly.  
A few minutes passed and I heard the door-handle click, a low-pitched creaking followed. Needless to say, someone had entered the mansion.

"Kaname?" I shouted, racing back along the corridor until I reached the top of the winding staircase. I stood gazing at the tall figure in the doorway, finding myself unable to move for a few moments before grinning down at him. "Kaname!"

"My precious, Yuuki," a gentle voice answered.

Gripping onto the thin bannister for balance I began to run down the stairs until I reached him. I threw my arms around him in a tight embrace. I breathed in his scent and sighed, resting my head on his chest. He returned the gesture, wrapping his strong arms around my body. Whenever he held me like this I always felt safe. I pray for this each day as these are the moments that I dearly cherish. I know he does too. I know his smile upon seeing me remains on his face as he tightly hugs me. I know his feelings for me are the same as mine are for him.  
I stood on my toes, stretching to reach his height. He leaned down and kissed my lips tenderly. Chills raced down my spine every time we kissed and a feeling of overwhelming love fluttered in my stomach. We broke apart. He wrapped his arms around me protectively once more.

"How are you, Yuuki?" he asked, gazing into my eyes. I wondered if he knew how much of an effect his eyes alone had on me.

"I'm great now that you're home, Kaname," I replied cheerfully. His face glowed. I felt a flush spread across my cheeks as I glanced down at the ground. He let a small laugh escape his mouth.

"That makes me very happy," he whispered into my ear.

I closed my eyes. I bit my lip in an effort to steady my breathing somewhat. I smiled. I loved nothing more than to be with Kaname, to make him smile and laugh. Whenever he was happy I couldn't help but be pleased. As long as he was alright, I knew that I was going to be okay.

I heard him inhale sharply before breaking the silence. "Yuuki, can I ask you something?"

"Oh, sure," I stuttered, anxious to hear what he wanted to ask me.

"About Zero-."

I cut him off. "There's nothing to discuss there."

"Yuuki, you know it's going to happen, and when it does you're not going to be safe. Something needs to be done as early into it as possible."

I breathed in heavily. I knew what he was trying to tell me but I didn't want to hear it. I guess I was still quite hopeful that my childhood friend would never turn into a monster. "I know, Kaname, I know. I just don't want to think about it."

He rested one hand on my lower back and the other on the back of my head. "I know, my love, but you have to think about it. It's going to happen very soon."

My vision blurred as a pool of water rose in my eyes. My breathing began to soar in speed once again as I made an effort to not let Kaname see me in yet another vulnerable state. _'Please, no. Not now'_ I thought. A small droplet rolled down my cheek, followed by another one. I bit my lip, trying to stop the tears from falling but it was no use.

"Don't cry, Yuuki," he whispered, holding me even tighter. Even though he hadn't seen my tears fall, he could sense it. One of the things I hated was that I could never hide anything from him, he would always know.

"I'm really scared, Kaname." I revealed. There was a few seconds of silence before he spoke.

"Please, don't be," he begged, resting his chin on the top of my head, "I'm here to protect you, Yuuki. I'll guard you with my life. He will not hurt you, I promise. He would never betray you, even when he falls to Level E."

I sniffed and buried my face into his chest. The heat from his body was incredibly comforting, as were his words. "I don't want that day to come," I whispered, shaking slightly in fear.

"I know you don't but, Yuuki… you need to do it."

I nodded and patted my coat pocket. Inside was the pistol. The pistol Zero had given to me to kill him. "What if I can't do it?"

Kaname let go of me and took a step backwards. For the first time since he came home he had no words. "I'm sorry," I murmured.

"No, you don't have to be sorry. It's difficult, I know, but it's something that needs to be done."

Kaname walked away from me and sat down in a black armchair. I sighed and proceeded to make my way back upstairs. When I was halfway up I heard his patient voice. "When the time is right," he muttered. I nodded knowingly as one last tear rolled down my face.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think of it so far!**


	2. Blood Lust

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read it so far! It does mean a lot to me to see reviews/favourites/follows/views ^.^**

* * *

I slowly turned the doorknob of my bedroom and pushed open the door. Dragging my feet along the floor, I entered the room and made my way over to the pale cream love-seat facing the window. I collapsed onto the seat with my legs dangling over the edge and my face muffled in the red, silk cushions. I crossed my arms underneath my face and cried. I felt a strong rage building up inside of me, causing me to clench my teeth together to try and dismiss this feeling. I lashed out, battering the seat with my fists. I reached into my pocket and removed the pistol throwing it against the wall on the opposite side of the room. It clattered onto the ground, causing an echo to travel around the room for a few seconds.

"Yuuki?"

I turned my face to the door and saw Kaname stood there. He leaned against the doorframe with his left hand rubbing the back of his head. He took a few steps into the room and shut the door behind him.

"I heard noises. I hope I haven't done anything to upset you."

I locked my eyes with his and brought my arm to my face, brushing the salty drops off of me. "It isn't you, Kaname."

He didn't seem satisfied with this answer as he continued to walk nearer to me. He stopped when there was a meter distance between us. Kaname's hand caressed my cheek. I smiled up at him but he stared back with a frown marring his face.

"Tell me."

I turned my gaze away from him. "I don't want to do it. I don't want to see him, it's the only way I'll never have to do it, but I'm positive wherever I go that he'll find me somehow, Kaname!"

He pulled me into a hug. My arms fell limp by my sides as my face came into contact with his chest. "You know you haven't got a choice, Yuuki."

I sniffed, slipping my arms inside his coat and around his waist. We stayed like this for a few moments; silent and still, as if time had frozen. I felt his warm breath on the top of my head. I began to feel slightly light-headed and nudged my forehead gently against his body, his arms wrapped tighter around my slim frame.

"I know I don't," I whispered, sadly. My head became even fuzzier and my legs were numb. They collapsed from underneath me, as I hit the floor it all went black.

When I came around I was tucked tightly into a bed and Kaname was sat in an armchair next to me. "Are you alright, Yuuki?" he asked, holding out his arm to me. I took hold of his hand and gave him a weak grin.

"I'm fine. Just a bit stressed out but it's all okay," I replied, rolling over onto my side so I could properly face him. He smiled back, squeezing my hand.

His voice barely raised above a whisper as his face became a frown once more. "You gave me quite a scare."

I turned away from him and looked at the rectangular rug under his chair. "I'm sorry, Kaname. That wasn't my intention."

He placed a slender hand underneath my chin and brought my head upright. "Look at me."

I did as I was told and brought my eyes to lock with his. There was another short silence.. It made me wonder what was truly on his mind. He always knew when something was up with anybody else, or what they were thinking but he never made his emotions clear. He wore a powerful façade that masked any sign of worry. Both this and the silence made me quite nervous.

"Yes?" I hummed, blinking a few times.

He exhaled. "I know it wasn't your intention. I just worry about you, Yuuki. I worry about you a lot."

I pushed the bed covers and sat upright. I leaned forward and gave him a reassuring squeeze.

"You have a thing for fainting, I've noticed," he mumbled, returning the affection. When we broke apart he planted his lips softly onto mine, "You have to work on that."

I couldn't help but laugh at his remark. "I will."

Kaname went silent once again. There was too much silence for my liking. His eyes began to slowly turn crimson as he leaned closer to me. I inhaled a sharp breath and held it. He grabbed my wrists and pinned me down on the bed, taking me by surprise as he laid on top on me. He brushed the hair covering the side of my neck behind my ear. A low growl could be heard in the back of his throat, which made me slightly on edge.

_Yuuki, your blood belongs to him. Let him do it._

I cocked my head to the side to make it easier for him to reach. I felt his wet tongue run across my skin causing a tingling sensation in my spine. I could feel my pulse in my neck quite strongly. Kaname pushed himself off me and proceeded to stand.

"I'm sorry, Yuuki. I lost control." His eyes were still glowing red and he wore a pained expression.

I sat up, grabbed his shirt and pulled him back. "Do it," I demanded as I brought him down on me, tilting my head once more while awaiting his bite. "I know you need this, just do it, Kaname."

I heard him growl once more as he ran his tongue over the same patch of skin he had before. I could feel goosebumps all over my body and without warning I felt pain in my neck. Kaname's fangs were pierced deep into me. I felt the blood being sucked out of my body by him and my breathing became uneasy. I relaxed my head more as I heard him gulping viciously.

"K-Kaname," I stuttered as I began to feel faint again. I felt his fangs leave my neck. He licked up the blood dripping down to my collarbone and ran a hand across his mouth, making sure to take in every drop. His face turned into one of gratitude as I smiled. "You're welcome."

"You didn't have to do that, Yuuki," he whispered, cupping my face. I ran my finger up and down his hand.

"Of course I did, Kaname."

He stared at me. "And why is that?"

"Because," I began, shuffling back so I was slouching against the bedpost, "We're like mother and father, aren't we?"

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it :3**


	3. Another Man Down

**A/N: This is up later than I had hoped, but nonetheless, here's part three!**

* * *

Kaname held a hand up to my cheek and pressed his lips softy against mine. "We _are_ like mother and father, Yuuki."

I stroked the back of his hand and smiled at him. He smiled back at me before standing up. He held out his hand to me and I took hold of it. We walked downstairs to the front door where he let go of my hand.

"Yuuki," he began, "I'm sorry about this, but I was expected to return to Hanabusa's a while ago. I'll try and get back to my dear girl as soon as I can." He placed a gentle kiss on my cheek and opened the door.

"Kaname," I whispered, holding out my hand to him. He reached out and squeezed it. He then let go and walked out of the door reluctantly. He gave a half-hearted wave and closed the door.

I made my way over to the living room and sank into the large, black couch that was parallel to the electric fireplace in the centre of the far wall. I swung my legs up and closed my eyes. That's what I did most of the time Kaname was gone; I'd just lie somewhere in the house and think deeply without the worry of interruption.

Half an hour later I heard noises outside of the house - feet shuffling around in the fallen leaves and heavy breathing in the crisp air. I got up and peered through the window. The only light in the sky was from the moon, but even then it was only a slender crescent of light; hardly enough to be able to see anything. I unlocked the window and opened it wide, craning my neck to check either side. I held onto the handle of the window for balance as I leaned further out.

A hand shot up and grabbed my wrist, tugging at it with great force. I grunted, fighting with hidden intruder.

"Stop resisting, Yuuki." His voice sounded so familiar but my mind went blank, making it difficult for me to name the man.

My hands collided with the sharp corner of the window, causing a few small drops of blood to rise from a tiny cut along my knuckles. I desperately tried to grab my hand away.

"You're bleeding," he said; his voice was emotionless as he rose from the shadows. I stopped trying to pull my hand away and focused all my attention on the mysterious figure in front of me. He stepped closer towards me and I saw his face clearly. "I've found you, Yuuki."

"Zero?" I choked back a gasp as I stared at him. His eyes locked with mine as we stood in silence.

Zero cleared his throat. "I've missed you, Yuuki."

He brought my hand closer to his face and ran his eyes along the cut, stopping to linger on every drop of blood that was gradually becoming larger. I tried pulling my hand away once more but his grip only tightened around my wrist. His eyes slowly started to turn red; the blood lust in them was crystal clear.

"Shall we have some fun, Yuuki? We haven't seen eachother in a long time."

He inched forward some more before crying out in pain. He released my wrist and placed his hands on each ear. His face screwed up, "Stop it!"

I stared at him with a look of worry. He was starting to scare me. His behaviour had changed dramatically since I left Cross Academy with Kaname. "Zero? What's going on, Zero?" I screamed, helplessly as he doubled over on the floor.

I knelt and tried to approach him. I stretched my arm out towards him but he slapped it away.

"Don't come anywhere near me, Yuuki! Please, I'm begging you; don't!" His voice sounded incredibly vulnerable as he pleaded with me, "I'm becoming a monster." He cried out in pain once again. His eyes were still glowing crimson as he lifted his head to look at me.

I felt tears welling up as I looked on at him. I knew that this fate was coming, but I thought he'd be able to resist a while longer. "Is it time?" I whispered whilst shuffling back slightly. Zero nodded as I reached into my coat pocket and pulled out the pistol. I pointed it at his chest and bit my lip.

"Yuuki," he coughed, "I just want to say one last thing." The pain is his voice was as strong as the pained expression he was wearing. "Yuuki, I have always loved you! Ever since I met you I fell in love with you! Kaname… Kaname is an extremely lucky guy. I'm so glad that in my life I managed to meet you. Stay safe, Yuuki! Don't get hurt! Please!"

I blinked a few times. Salty drops flooded down my face and my hands shook. "Zero."

"Yuuki, just do it!" he screamed, letting out another agonising shout. "I don't want to live like this."

I placed my finger on the trigger and steadied my breathing. I aimed the gun directly for his heart.

"Goodbye, Zero. I'm really going to miss you."

He nodded in acknowledgement and locked eyes with me. I nodded back and pulled the trigger. I watched as Zero flinched and was thrown back in a jagged movement. I stood at the opposite side of the room to him, violently shaking as I threw the gun to the side. It skidded along the marble until it reached the doorframe. I slowly walked over to Zero. His eyes were wide open. I wrapped my arms around him, pressing my face into his neck. I brought my head up and looked down at his. His lips formed a small smile. I gently pushed his eyelids down.

"It looks like he's sleeping now."

I quickly turned my head to look behind and saw Kaname stood there. I forced a smile.

"Yes," I whispered. It was all I managed to say and Kaname sat down behind me, embracing me from behind with his hands clasped around my waist. I leant back into his body and shut my eyes tightly hoping to escape from this nightmare.


	4. Confusion

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the extremely short chapter and the long wait! I've been on holidays and I'm struggling a bit with writer's block at the moment but I wanted to update a bit for you guys so I attempted! XD I hope you like it, thank you for all the new readers, means a lot! So yeah, happy reading xx**

* * *

I bolted upright and pushed myself off the sofa, landing in a heap on the cold floor. I glanced over at the other side of the room; Zero wasn't there. I rose slowly from the ground, shaking slightly as I looked around the room. '_No Kaname either.' _

I began to panic and raced out of the room until I was stood at the bottom of the staircase. I stood on the first step and held onto the railing with my right hand to help me balance. My breathing increased in speed. I could feel my eyes watering but willed myself not to cry.

"Kaname?" I shouted, my voice echoed off the marble. As if I had commanded it, he walked through the front door at that very moment. "Kaname!"

I ran towards him and wrapped my arms around his torso, the tears spilled out of my eyes at an alarming rate. I heard him inhale a sharp breath, probably one of surprise that I was in this state.

"Yuuki," he whispered, holding me closely, "What's the matter?"

"I was so scared. I thought Zero was dead but he isn't there, and you weren't there either and I was so confused, Kaname..." My voice cut off with my wimpers.

"Shh, shh, my dear girl. Everything is alright, you just had a horrible dream." His voice was understanding and gentle. His hand stroked my hair, his breathe was warm against the top of my head. I felt safe.

"Please don't leave me again, Kaname. I don't want to be alone," I whispered. I felt like a child asking for protection but I no longer cared about how weak my pleads made me look.

"You don't have to worry, Yuuki. I'll be here for you. Forever and always." He released me enough so we weren't pressed against eachother before leaning over and planting a kiss on my cheek. "I promise."

I looked at the ground and held his hand which was now hanging by his side. I gave it a slight squeeze which caught his attention and brought my eyes up to meet his. "Thank you, Kaname. I-I love you. So much."

I muffled a small giggle and smiled at him. He brought his other hand to my face and wiped away any remaining tears. He returned the smile and replied, "I love you too, Yuuki."


End file.
